With the development of imaging technologies, imaging devices such as copier, printer, facsimile machine, word processor etc. are widely applied. An imaging device is provided with consumables such as an imaging cartridge for convenience of replacement, where the imaging cartridge is usually provided with a chip, which store information for enabling appropriate printing such as date code of manufacture, materials for the ink, the number of detachment of the ink cartridge and others. During the using process of the imaging cartridge, the imaging device needs to update data in the chip of the imaging cartridge continuously, so as to ensure that the chip always records the latest state of the imaging cartridge. Therefore, the chip in the imaging cartridge is especially important, if the chip deformed or damaged during the using process of the imaging cartridge, then the whole imaging cartridge will be unable to work. In order to guarantee the normal use of the imaging cartridge, the chip is required to represent a high performance. The performance of the chip is significantly improved through improving manufacturing process of the chip and adopting new technologies etc., however, in practical applications, there will still be problems in some chips, which result in that the imaging cartridge is unable to work.
In order to facilitate the manufacturer to find quality problems of the imaging cartridge, the existing imaging device usually writes such parameters as temperature, moisture, number of pages printed, on-off times of the printer, whether the imaging cartridge has been reinstalled or not, times of installation, application region, information of the manufacturer etc which relate to the imaging cartridge, the manufacturer can find quality problems of the imaging cartridge through collecting the information in the chip. However, the above state parameters are all imaging cartridge related information, which are written into the chip by the imaging device. Such state parameters can only represent the usage state of the imaging cartridge rather than that of the chip itself. Chip failure can lead to the unavailability of imaging cartridge as well. Therefore, the above parameters recorded in the chip of the prior art can only be used by the manufacturer for failure analysis on the imaging cartridge. Failure analysis on the chip cannot be conducted since the chip doesn't record its own usage state.